People are Weak and Stupid
by Vegeta and Kazuya are so hot
Summary: Kazuya's point of view. His opinion of people. NOT a KazxJun and not remotely shippy. In fact, if you like KazxJun, you might just hate this. Fair warning, yeah?


People are Weak and Stupid.

AKA Kazuya has a rant. Or Kazuya doesn't have a soul. Or Kazuya doesn't know humour. Or VAKASH just wrote a piece of crap. Any title will do. :D

Kazuya's point of view. His opinion of people. NOT a KazxJun and not remotely shippy. In fact, if you like KazxJun, you might just hate this. Fair warning, yeah?

Disclaimer: so I haven't miraculously gained ownership of Tekken yet. Yeah, I thought I'd own it by now too. Hmm...

* * *

There is a Western saying "Never kick a man when he's down."

How ridiculous. If you don't kick a man when he's down, he'll simply pick himself up and attack you again. The only people who use such a pathetic figure of speech are the weak. Only pathetic, _snivelling_ wastes of space would try to defeat people by taking the higher moral ground. That is why the Mishima's win. That is why the Kazama's lose. It is odd that so many people are too stupid or sentimental to see such an obvious thing. The strong are the leaders of the world and the weak are the people who will slave away at the whim of those who they tried to defeat with hot air and meaningless words. No one ever wins using _morality_.

Morals are very delicate, pretty things which crumble ever so easily under the pressure of reality.

I take delight in being that very real pressure on the morals of other people. There's nothing funnier than watching someone who claims war is evil taking refuge behind the soldiers who are the ones perpetrating the very evil they are against. And there's nothing like watching their will disintegrate as they realise that there will never be peace without a fight. Crushing other people is simply a divine feeling.

It becomes a problem however, when you are fighting someone who is as driven and unrelenting and unmovable as yourself.

I know that it's ironic that he's my son. Even _I_ find it funny, in a not-really-funny-at-all sort of way. For some reason people assume that I hate him for this when actually, I take a perverse pride in the destructive force which is my seed. I still want to kill him. I want to kill him very much. That doesn't mean I can't appreciate his talent. Why is everyone so dense?

There are only a few things which I genuinely hate.

One, of course, is my father. Sometimes people ask if I can see the irony in hating my father, just like my son hates me. These people are idiots. Of course I can see the irony. Yes, very funny ha ha ha. _Honestly_. A blind man could see the bloody irony in that. Anyway, there is no way around the fact that he is the one who forced me to wake up to the fact that _life_ _is_ _cruel_. He demonstrated the weakness of humans using myself as an example while I was still a child. He demonstrates the very reason that men _must_ be kicked when they are down. Then they must have their necks snapped, limbs torn away and hearts eaten. Their entire being must be destroyed and _then_ they can be delivered to their firey graves. My father is nothing if not a fine teacher.

Two is cheap and badly made sneakers.

Last and certainly not least is Jun Kazama. God I _hate_ her. She is by far the _stupidest, _most _delusional_ idiot I have _ever_ met. Some people think that I loved her. They are the same people who think kicking fallen enemies is inappropriate and that peace can be achieved by not fighting. They are all fools. You don't have to love someone to sleep with them. My own parents despised each other. For all of Jun's outrageous idiocy, even she knew I didn't love her. She didn't love me. I don't hate her for that. I don't even hate her for bearing my child.

She did something far worse than _that_.

Jun was my favourite delicate, pretty little thing. I wanted, _so badly_, to crush her too. She was so stubborn. It was going to be so _satisfying_ to see the fight leave her eyes and her will crumble. It was going to be so much fun to _ruin_ her until she resembled me more than she did herself. It was going to be so _perfect_. But then I had a setback due to my own foolishness when I _didn_'_t_ kick my father when he was down. It cost me so dearly. It took me too long to recover.

Jun died.

She did. I _know_ that she did. I _found_ her. I found her and she was already fucking gone, before _I_ could break her. It's like watching smoke escape from between your finger. I was _so_ close. Now I can never, _never_ break her. How _dare_ she die? I can only hope and _pray_ that she's rolling in her grave with the knowledge her son has become me. I don't think she'd find the irony funny. I do. I'm sure even the boy finds _that_ funny.

Why do the weak have such a terrible sense of humour?

* * *

Okay. Well, I'm honestly not sure what that was. I just decided that I had to write something to try and get back into the writing groove and... this happened...? Kazuya is being quite... bitchy at the moment lol.

And thanks to the anonymous reviewers of my other stories. Just wanted to say it because I can't reply so thank you very much. :D

Reviews are appreciated. Flames with a point are also appreciated and in this case, probably necessary. :D


End file.
